The Magic of Water
by Ghost119
Summary: Kyuubi's a lot older than presented in the manga, and has learnt a lot more than blowing things up. watch as he helps naruto become the first weilder of water magic in 3 thousand years . contains elements from secrets of the immmortal nicholas flamel , most likely a oneshot


It was a beautiful, cloudless night in konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. The moon was out in its full ethereal beauty that night, and all was quiet…

Except for one small area, where a young, orange-clad boy, no older than 5, sprinted across the rooftops, closely pursued by a drunken horde of shinobi and civilians alike. The boy leapt through the air with strength only the fear of death could provide, but that strength faltered mid-landing, and the garbage cans below received new content in one Naruto Uzumaki, or as the villagers were calling that night, the "demon brat". Striped of his momentum, it was only a matter of time before the drunken shinobi, and eventually civilians, caught up to him. Realizing the danger approaching, the boy attempted to run, only to be stopped by a kunai pinning his ragged jacket to the wall. The thrower, a completely plastered chunin, frowned at the result, as through unsatisfied with the 'miraculous shot'. His comrades behind him sniggered cruelly, and stepped up to have their turn." Stop, please! I haven't done anything to yo-" the boy was interrupted by a sharp slap." don't lie to us demon, we have spent the last 5 years grieving for the people to killed, now its our turn". With that, the horde descended on the boy with a vengeance, the night air was rent with piercing screams of a boy in pain.

A mile away, the wrinkled prune once known as the God of shinobi, whose prowess with ninjutsu earned him the moniker "Professor", stirred from his desk, awakened by the faint yet distinct cries of a certain boy. Bolting upright, he ran as fast has his age would allow to his crystal ball. He snatched it from its stand, and frantically whispered a short incantation. "Show me naruto" he murmured, as he pulsed his charka in the glass sphere, which glowed faintly before resolving into a screen, confirming his worst fears as he saw a pink-haired woman drive a rusty knife through the boy's chest, adding to his impressive list of injuries, including but not limited to stabs, burns, chemical burn, lacerations, and removal of flesh, and from the way naruto slumped to the ground, it would appear that the blow had achieved its purpose. Tossing the ball back on its stand, he hastened to rouse the ANBU night watch.

Pity. If he had watched a little longer, he might had noticed how the moment Naruto hit the ground, every attacker, civilian or ninja froze, and the blood that soaked the ground, had begun to snake towards the attackers

Young Naruto awoke, to his great surprise, painlessly, and with unblemished clothes. He took a second to marvel at the feeling, before realizing he was not in the alleyway. In fact, it didn't look like anywhere in the village he had ever seen. "Bastards must has dumped me in the sewers", Naruto thought, a valid assumption seeing as he was indeed in a sewer system. Blue and red pipes snaked across the ceiling, and icy black water rose to his ankles. But no sewer, no matter how dank or dark, could produce this feeling of apprehension, as if a great beast was watching, binding its time before it struck. Spurred on by childish curiosity, Naruto wandered through the maze, searching for the source of such malice. His wanderings brought him to a massive ornate gate, pure gold with elegant engravings on the sides, with a piece of paper, which Naruto recognized as a seal from the ninja stores he walked by, though he had never seen a seal like this before. Suddenly, out of the darkness appeared two glowing red eyes, slit pupiled which enhanced the menace they conveyed

"**WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?" **Thefigure roared, eyes darting around before settling on Naruto's' tiny frame. **"So my container, you have decided to visit at last.**" The figure snarled. Naruto may have been young, but he was smart and observant, and pieced together enough to gasp," k..kyuubi? You're supposed to be dead! The Yondiame banished you to hell!" the dark figure only chuckled, before moving forward out of the shadows. Naruto was suddenly confronted with a blood-red fox big enough to rival the hokage monument, with nine massive tails flailing around behind him. Kyuubi expected Naruto to freak and scream in fear, but never did he expect him to glare at him. "So you're the reason I'm practically mutilated every year?! Why the hell was I chosen!? I've been in hell for 5 years because of you!" Naruto screamed before collapsing, crying tears of despair and hate. The Kyuubi looked at his trembling form , and for the first time since his father dead, felt remorse. Deciding that a change of subject would be good, Kyuubi cleared his throat( a sound akin to a small avalanche) before speaking . "**Sorry kit, I really didn't mean to attack Konoha, but right now we a serious problem. If you are here, it means that you are in critical danger, and may possible die. **"This really got Naruto going , and he freaked!" OH SHIT NO I CANT DIE NOW! THERES SO MUCH I HAVENT DONE, IM NOT HOKAGE YET, I HAVENT EVEN SAMPLE TEUCHI-JIJI'S RAMEN MENU YET!" Naruto would have continued if not for a light (relatively speaking) bob to his head." **Keep** **your head on kit, I said "May", not will. I'm the Kyuubi for kami's sake, I got an idea. Now kit, what is the most powerful element?**

Naruto was completely stumped, never had he stopped and thought about it. In 5 seconds he replied, "Fire! It's so cool, you could-WHACK! OW WHAT THE HELL?" Kyuubi just shook his head , a sweat drop appearing from his head. **'Humans, always the flashy stuff' **he thought. Out loud, he admonished **"fire is weak, it burn for a few seconds then puffs out. The answer is water. Water can overwhelm anything, and can protect as well. If you agree, I will teach the secrets of water." **Naruto paused for a good five seconds before asking" aren't you suppose to be fire demon?" Kyuubi was tempted to face-palm **'seriously, I try out Matabi's fire just once and everyone assumes I'm a fire demon, humans…' **Kyuubi looked at Naruto and asked" **do you really think I would only learn one element in 1000years? Please, your legends have me raising tsunamis with my tails. Now, the knowledge I impart to you will be give power over water surpassing your nidiame hokages'. Water will be your shield, water will be your sword, so do you accept?** Naruto thought hard, a new experience for the boy. Eventually, his eyes filled with determination, he nodded his consent. Kyuubi smiled and placed a claw upon his forehead, and intoned, his eyes glowing blue." Now, think, think of …"

…._Water"_

Naruto woke to find himself floating over the oceans, the clouds surrounding him, caressing him. Suddenly Kyuubi's voice echoed around him "there** are those that say the element of earth, air or even fire is the strongest element of all. They are wrong, water is the most powerful of all, for it is both life giver and death bringer" **

Naruto was rushed to a far off speck, which manifested as an erupting volcano. Yet as lava spewed from the peak, it hardened and cooled upon hitting the water.

"**Water can extinguish fire, not even the fiery blood of the earth can stand against it " **

The scene shifted to a small river, which over times, cut a deep ravine into the ground"

**Water can cut through the earth not even the hardest granite can resist it**"

The scene warped to show an ancient city sprouting around a river." **Humans have always built their cities around water. The rivers and seas have been their highways"**

Great galleys and junks sailed to distant lands

" **their larder"**

A great net of fish was dragged from the depth, seaweed and shellfish harvested from the shore

"**and ultimately their doom" **

As an enormous wall of water destroyed a village, wiping the proof of their existence from reality. Naruto began to fall, fall right into the boiling cauldron of white.

"**that is the power of water" Kyuubi lifted his claw and looked away, preparing for the first use of his vessels' new power. Said vessel had passed out into merciful slumber.**

Outside, many a ninja were celebrating when the boy hit the ground, when suddenly they felt the blood freeze momentarily, and the blood on the ground snaked towards the attacker before stopping. Shrugging of the feeling as proof of their success, they continued their cheers, until one vigilante's laughter turned to screams. Looking around, the mob saw water streaking out from the ground, the gutter, and even some random water bottles, forming a sphere around the boy. The water immediately stained red, as the boys' injuries rapidly bleed out, only to be constricted by the water. The sphere had now taken on a dual layered appearance. One layer was clear, and below was a murky red mess, through which a foot or hand could be occasionally seen. The more experienced ninja felt charka building up and attacked the sphere, while the others ran, hoping to spread the news that the demon had returned

Big Mistake

As soon as kunai were drawn, the outer shell shattered into a million needles, exploding out to hit every single attacker, whom screamed in unison as their bodily fluids were manipulated to aid in the boys healing. All at once, a stream of reddish fluid erupted from each puncture wound, and flew through the air to join with the original sphere. Organs were ripped to mush to fuel the regeneration of muscle and organ tissues, bones were ground to dust to replace calcium in shattered bones. No one member of the mob survived that night, and when the ANBU finally arrived, all they found were piles of dust, the occasional desiccated body part, and a single blond- haired boy kneeling in tattered clothes, clearly unconscious, yet with not a single mark on his body

Hiruzen marched through the hospital doors, his ANBU detaining any doctor who got in his way. He made a beeline to an especially reserved ward, where one Uzumaki Naruto laid unconscious, an IV hooked up to his vein. A lone ANBU emerged from the wall, before bowing reporting "hokage-sama, we tracked the chakra influx to uzumaki –san, who was surrounded by the remains of several bodies. Weapons found at the scene indicate he was attacked, and lashed out in self-defence." Hiruzen nodded and waved the ANBU away, before sitting down and sighing," Naruto, I have failed you"

Unbeknown to the sandiame, Naruto was spending his time unconscious communicating with the Kyuubi , and learning about his new bloodline"** alright kit, this bloodline is based on the skills of a magician I met 5000 years ago, it give you control over anything water-related, fog , mist, tsunamis, you name it. The technique I used to save you is called 'suiton: milotic regeneration' I believe tsunade of the sannin uses something similar, but your version uses other peoples cells along with your own to heal, which reduces the side –effects of accelerated aging. **Kyuubi paused as the sewer began to brighten"** I guess this is goodbye, your bloodline incorporates a version of my betherens techniques 'sand shield' , water will always come to your aid, no matter where you are.'**

Naruto awoke groggy with a pounding headache, and immediately took in his surroundings'_antiseptic, silence, the trace of blood, yup, my reserved ward'_narutp thought sarcastically as he opened his eyes. He was immediately hugged by his jiji , and spent the next five minutes explaining in detail what had happened. In the end, hiruzen rose and spoke" narutp , if you feel well enough , follow me, I have something for you." Naruto instantly bolted up, and clambered after the hokage to his office.

In his office. Hiruzen sighed as he keyed in the combination for his private safe, and withdrew two scrolls, one yellowed with age and embossed with the senju's seal, and the other noticeably newer, with a strange spiral seal that naruto had see around the village." Naruto," hiruzen said" I have two scrolls for you". He hefted the first" this is the last legacy of my sensei the nidiame, he passed it to me before he sacrificed himself, saying it was for his own true heir to use, with your new abilities I have no doubt he meant you." Sarutobi held up the second" this is from your mother" narutp's eyes widedned with shock, which began to tturn angry before hiruzenspoke" Im sorry naruto , but I promised your parents I wouldn't reveal their names to you until you hit chuunin , but I think I can pass you your mothers name first, this scroll is the personal library of uzumaki kushina, the red death. Take them both , they are your inheritance .

"Hiruzen , this incident clearly shows that the brat has grown too powerful , we show act now while he is still inexperienced with his power," a half mummified man growled,"let my ROOT programme take him , I have enough water element masters in my ranks to teach him the secrets of water release. He will be a powerhouse in 5 years, our enemies will bow before our might!"Hiruzen groaned as he endured the 10th meeting of the day regarding the incident of the previous day . So far , he had listened(unwillingly) to no less than 5 councilmen demanding Narutos immediate execution, banishment having been vetoed my the majority of the clan heads as well as the was then followed by the head of the civilian council screeching about how the Demon must bepublicly executed .The pink haired banshee then proceeded to list all the times the Deon could have been killed, and would have been risked execution herself for insubordination and slandering the hokage, had a tall male redhead not flung a senbon into her neck and excused himself while dragging the unconscious idiot behind him. Needless to say , Hiruzen was feeling the begginings of a massive migraine , and was tempted to start throwing kunai himself at the council.

Finally , as the mummified man finally fished his proposal , Hiruzen stood up and began to speak." Danzo, while your idea has merit ,I cannot allow Naruto to enter Root , not because I disagree with your method," the Hokage added as the now named Danzo rose to speak ," But because Naruto is a jincuriki . The key to even brgining to control the demon is emotion, specifically love, and your emotionless conditioning would deprieve Konoha of a potentially unbeatable shinobi." Hiruzen was careful to stress his use of shinobi and no weapon. " As for the rest of you," Hiruzen smirked as he signaled the signal Anbu in the shadows" you have broken my law, and the punishment ," Hiruzen paused as blood spurted from the throat of every single councilor that called Naruto a demon." Is death."

Naruto , on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of the mass homicide occurring in the council chambers as he unrolled the the nidiames scroll. Immediately water began to swirl from the scroll , solidifying into a scaled replica of the nidiame himself , Tobimaru senju." Greetings , whoever is reading this scroll. If you are, it means that im dead and Hiruzen has found my successor in water manipulation. I have recored some basic training exercises in this scroll , some of which are of my own invention. I have also recorded my invention the shadow clone jutsu , which should help you in training and infiltration. There should also be some notes on potential ways to use water that I never got around trying . Be warned, hashirama says that some of them are kinda sick ,in my defence I was depressed at the time. I trust your morality in choosing how to develop my ideas ,I suppose at worst saru can beat the crap out of you. So long , tobimaru out ." with that , the staue splashed back into water. NAruto pondered over the 2nds words before turning to his mothers scroll. Inside was a insanely complex seal the surrounded a small , oddly familiar spiral. Similarly, water began to flow out of the seal ,but instead swirled over the spiral, before a women made of constantly moving water emerged, aalso scaled down to the scroll's size.

'Naruto , if you are seeing this, then the worst has occurred and your father and I are dead, and in all likelihood you have grown up alone and hated . I just want you to know that your father and I loved you very much and we believe in and believe you will make the right choices regarding the village. I have recorded the scret to my chain techniques, as well as some manuals on sealing . though you were raisrd alone, you are still uzumaki, Sealing is your heritage ,learn it to honour the clan. When the time comes to restart the clan , I have some cousins in Ame and Kusa that can help you. I wanted to add your fathers techniques , but he wanted his own scroll. I guess im ssaid what I got to say, so kick ass and make us proud in the jonin exams!." On that final note, the water retracted back into the seal . Naruto was now stumped. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the one famous for slaughting the entire egiment of kumo shinobi?! In the orphanage, the younger matron would pass the time by telling the kids stories of the 3rd war, where kumo and iwa attacked. She told of a battle where a batter squad being pursued by an entire regiment of kumo shinobi was backup by a single kunoichi with blood red hair. In 30 seconds, the entire regiment was slaughtered , torn apart by glowing chains from the kunoicis back. The commander lived just long enough to have informstion ripped from his mind by a yamanaka before he was rcrushed by those glowing chains. The kills per minute recored was shattered by that event, beaten only by the yondiames massacre of 400 kumo shinobi in 10 seconds. "woah , talk about moral compass, I could raze armies if I wanted to , hell konoha would a smouldering craterif I wanted it to ! but , should those good to me, the few tat exiat , be killed just for the majority who cursed me?" Naruto mulled it over , before his eyes gleamed with conviction." They will live for now , I will pass judgement on them if I need in the future, for now, I got two parent to make pround.


End file.
